ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upbringing
Upbringing is the second episode of Mack 10. It released on January 11. Caesar attempts to use Computer to train Mack, but Mack is very ignorant. He then goes to ensue a battle against the alien terrorist, Plasma, whom without a doubt he would be doomed to lose against. Voice: Get up already! Mack hears the voice as it wakes him up, and his eyes shutter open. He sees Caesar and he is back in the white room. He jerks his head down to his stomach, surprised to not see a hole in his body dripping with acid from that Plasma guy. Mack: How… how am I alive? Caesar: It was a simulator, Mack. Don’t tell me you really believed that was real? Mack didn’t respond. sighing: This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Come on. Apparently we need to give you actual training and information on the aliens. Mack grunted and got up and followed Caesar. Mack, unfocused, started thinking about the Kinecelerans, Caesar’s species. They have super speed. What does it look like to them when they are running? Do they see everything slow, or have they adapted to have super reflexes? If they do see stuff super slow, how does that even work? Before Mack can finish his thinking, Caesar stops at a door. It opens automatically in front of him and the two walk in. Caesar: This is what I like to call the rec room. We have the Computer linked to in here so that she can give us information on whatever you or I need whilst training. Mack: Eh, so it’s a she? Caesar: 'God dammit, could you focus on what’s going on here? You’ve got millions of aliens at your disposal and you’ve not the slightest idea of what they are or how to use them. Try turning into that alien you called ‘Striker’. 'Mack: Striker! Nothing happens after Mack yells. less confidently: …Striker? Caesar sighs at Mack’s ignorance. Caesar: 'That thing doesn’t come with Master Control already unlocked, and hell, we don’t even know if it has a Master Control. You’re going to need to manually select the aliens. Once you press down the faceplate, it should bring up a hologram wheel. Scroll through it to find the alien you want. Mack pushes down the rounded square faceplate of what he’s decided to nickname the Matrix. A blue wheel shows up. The color matches the color of the watch’s strap. 'Mack: What a coincidence that the watch is my favorite color, right? It’s like this thing was meant for me! Mack pushes down the faceplate a second later, blue light going off around him. Once it fades, he is in the form of Striker. Caesar: Okay, good. This alien is from a species known as Faststrike. They resemble what the humans know as ‘bowling’ materials. These aliens have a diverse set of powers, but can go wrong for you if you don’t use them right. Mack: 'Uh, I’m pretty sure I can use them right. You saw me hit Plasma, right? 'Caesar: No, I saw you hit a simulation and then get one hit K.O.’d. What’d you think that thing was, John Cena? It was even set on easy! Mack: Ouch. That was harsh, man. Lighten up! Caesar: Okay then, try to hit me. Mack starts swinging his arms, which easily loop around like helicopter wings through the holes in Striker’s abdomen. He abruptly stops and one of Striker’s bowling ball hands go flying at Caesar. Just when it looks like it’s about to hit Caesar, Caesar dodges. The bowling ball goes flying by and hits the wall, but has a pull to Striker and starts to go flying back. It hits Striker in the face and gives serious knockback. Caesar: 'You need to learn to control it. 'Mack: 'How in hell am I supposed to control a flying ball? 'Caesar: Actually, it’s your hand. You just need to focus. Enemies aren’t going to fight you- they are going to make you fight yourself. Use your alien’s strengths against you. Mack: 'Okay then. Teach me already, would you? All this isn’t going to help me at all. 'Caesar: And what makes you say that? Mack: All you’re doing is teaching me how to beat myself up! Shouldn’t you be like, telling me about Plasma’s weaknesses and stuff? Caesar: We’re getting there, Mack. You’d never be able to beat him like this, knowing his weaknesses or not. Now, we’re going to boot up a training simulation this time. The computer will walk you through on whatever alien you want and teach you how to fight as it. Don’t come to me unless you need something urgently. Caesar presses a button on the computer’s control panel and ignites a simulation where a hologram of a woman pops up in front of Mack. Computer: 'How can I serve you, Master Mack? Caesar closes the door behind him as he walks out of the room, and starts walking down the long white hall way. He stops at the end, where he touches a panel on the roof that goes upwards. The end of the hallway opens up in front of Caesar, and he walks in. You hear a static voice before the hallway end slides closed behind him. 'Voice: Does he know yet? Caesar: No…. It’s none of his business, master. The scene cuts back to Mack, whom seems frustrated. Mack is now in the form of Nightchain, who Computer revealed to be a Linkton from the planet Chainfence. Mack sends a chain flying out of his hand and it wraps around a giant punching bag. He flicks his arm to the side and sends the punching bag into the wall, where it explodes and sends sand flying everywhere. Computer: You are making quick progress, Mack, but don’t be fooled- you’ve much to learn. Care to test yourself against an enemy? Mack: Hell yeah! Who ya gonna put me up against? Vilgax? Vulkanus? Psyphon? Slithery Voice from Behind: Thhhink again! There is no essscaping from me! Mack turns around to see who it is in disappointment. Mack: Aw, come on! Ssserpent? This was like, the lamest guy ever! Ssserpent: Call me lame again! Ssserpent slithers over to Mack with great speed. Mack attempts to shoot a chain at him, but Ssserpent quickly dodges without hesitation. Ssserpent wraps himself around Nightchain’s legs, causing Mack to fall over. Ssserpent: Do I ssstill look lame to you? Mack: Uh, yeah? Mack takes both of his arms and uses chains from both to wrap around Ssserpent’s neck. He then constricts and chokes Ssserpent, causing him to lose his grip. Mack twists out from his grasp and sends him flying into a wall, where he goes unconscious and fades away. Mack: 'Hah, do I really have much to learn? 'Computer: 'I intentionally put you up against one of Tennyson’s weakest enemies. Not only are enemies you will face much stronger, but they also have dangerous technology. 'Mack: Psh. I bet I could beat that Plasma guy easy now. Computer: 'Do not test your limits, Mack. 'Mack: 'What limits? With this watch, I can do practically anything! You’ll see… The scene cuts back to Caesar, where he is facing a screen in a dark room. The screen has a man on it, but it is blurred and static to the point where you can’t recognize him. He is in the middle of saying something when he abruptly stops. He then resumes in a much angrier voice. 'Man: 'Caesar, god damn it! 'Caesar: …what? What did I do? Man: It’s not what you did… it’s what the boy is doing! He cuts the footage to a news station, where a helicopter camera swirls the air as Mack stands in a street. Mack looks up at the camera and screams. Mack: 'COME AND GET ME, PLASMA! Caesar gasps. He gets ready to run when he sees a bulky white figure fall from the sky and land in front of Mack. The ground shakes and when the figure stands up, there is a giant crater under Plasma. 'Plasma: You called? Caesar starts running, and running fast. The scene cuts to the busy street, crowded with screaming people and crazy cars. You see a blue flash whizzing by nonstop, grabbing people and getting them out. Mack: You... I know what you are here on Earth to do. Well… I think I do. Whatever it is, it isn’t good, and I’m going to stop you! Plasma: 'You actually think you can stop me? People like you are the reason I want to doom this planet. 'Mack: Well, if that’s how it’s going to be… Mack slams down the Matrix core and blue light surrounds him as he turns into a tiny, green alien with floppy grey ears. Mack instinctively screams a name, not knowing how he knows the name. Mack: Ganglione! Okay, I’m finally ready to fight! Plasma: Yeah, that’s not how fighting works. Plasma shoots an acidic beam at Ganglione. Ganglione jumps up, dodging the attack. He starts sprinting towards Plasma with great speed, when Plasma fires another beam headed straight for him. Unaware of the beam, Caesar comes in and barely manages to speed Mack out of the way before being hit. Caesar stands in front of Plasma and frowns. Plasma: Well, how nice it is to see you here, Caesar. I didn’t know you were friends with an Omnitrix wielder? Caesar: Yeah, and I didn’t know you had such a big mouth. Ganglione head butts Plasma in the back, sending him flying into a building. Plasma slides to the ground but quickly stands up, seemingly unhurt. Plasma: You’ve picked a fight with the wrong person, young one. There’s no escaping now. Caesar: Actually, there is. Caesar quickly speeds over, grabs Mack, and runs far away back to his base. Mack didn’t even see Caesar grab him and is suddenly back in the cave in the blink of an eye, confused. The scene once again cuts to Mack’s Uncle’s house, where you can see his uncle and mother sitting on the couch, staring at the news station. His mother is crying as she stares at the TV, Mack revealing himself as the newest incarnation of Omnitrix Wielder. THE END *It can be assumed that the news station is Channel 6 due to the last episode. Heroes *Mack *Caesar PT8 Villains *Plasma *Ssserpent (simulation) Supporting Cast *Computer *Mysterious man *Random civilians from street *Lisa Macaroni (Mack's mom) *Uncle Chuck *Striker *Nightchain *Ganglione (debut) *The episode acknowledges that Ssserpent was one of Ben's weakest foes, but does not confirm whether or not Ssserpent is alive. *The episode also reveals a secret room of Caesar's where he talks to an unknown man that seems important. Category:Episodes Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob